What Happens After Death
by AppleCrumblePerson
Summary: So all our favourite characters from the series end up dying and leaving you wondering, what happens now? Well, this is that story. This is the story of what happens to our most loved characters after they kick-the-bucket. So now we can find out what REALLY happens after death. CONTAINS!- Character death, Yaoi (boyxboy), Swearing and all the other brilliant stuff. Enjoy and R&R 3
1. Let the Bodies Hit The Floor

**HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO TO THE DEATH NOTE FANFICTION ARCHIVE! I HAVE LANDED! **

***pulls party popper***

**I am AppleCrumblePerson and I am not new to Fanfiction itself but I am new to the Death Note side. I have written stories about Skulduggery Pleasant in the past and am in the middle of one currently (if you are from that story, don't worry something big is on its way.) I fell in love with Death Note from the first episode, and I got the inspiration for this fanfic from mine and my friends Skype conversations. We all think we are like a certain character and I decided to write a story about our more interesting conversations. This chapter isn't based on a Skype convo but the others will be.**

**This is supposed to be a humour fanfic but some parts have to be serious. Really its a humour/serious-ness/slight-romance story. It's also slightly AU but not really. **

**Any-who.**

**I hope you enjoy my story and will stick with me and I will talk to you later (^.^)**

**P.S. To all Matt fangirls out there...Sorry.**

* * *

The sleek, red car screeched and skidded to a halt in front of a crescent of black cars and body guards, two other cars appeared behind him as well, leaving him surrounded with no escape.

Trapped.

The brunet sitting inside the car leaned over his steering wheel, his chin resting on his crossed, gloved-clad wrists. The artificial light from the helicopters above him shone down onto him as he assessed the problem with orange tinted goggled eyes. '_So those cars got ahead of me huh? How many damn body guards does one woman need anyway?!' _

In front of him, the CSI-like body guards slowly but confidently raised their guns, like experienced hunters with their eyes on a deer. Seeing no other way out, he hid his gun inside the back of his shirt, a plan of escape forming in his head as he got out of the car and tried reasoning with them,

"Hey come on, give me a break!" He said as he climbed out of his car, arms in the air and cigarette balanced between his lips as he spoke, "Since when were the Japanese aloud to carry around such big guns?" He joked dryly, "You got me, I'm part of this whole kidnapping incident. That means you'll have a lot of questions to ask." He smiled slightly around his cigarette, gaining some confidence from his words. "You won't shoot-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

He never got to finish his sentence. The team of body guards opened fire and his body jerked as the bullets collided with his chest, making him take forced steps backwards. The sound of guns blasting, the bright light from the helicopter and the retching pain from the bullets hitting his chest smothered him completely. Some of the bullets missed and hit the car behind him but still they shot at him.

Then they stopped. His body felt weak and he had no idea how he was still standing. But as that thought crossed his mind he collapsed backwards to lean awkwardly against his car, a stream of blood running down from behind his goggles and his cream sleeveless vest now ruined with bullet holes and his own blood.

Around him the body guards lowered their guns and he faintly heard one of them say,

"What an idiot, he probably wouldn't have told us anything anyway."He sounded guilty, like he was trying to make excuses for himself, but that all left his voice suddenly, "And death is the only way to pay for crimes against Kira." He said sharply. And as the guard finished his sentence, the young man used his final breath to take a last drag of his cigarette before it fell from his pale, dead lips onto his jacket.

And on the 26th of January 2013, Mail Jeevas (Or Matt which had been his name for a while now) died aged 19.

...

_Am I...dead? _The words echoed, repeating themselves before fading to nothing. _Game...over?_

Matt groggily opened his eyes, but the light from the place he was in hurt them so he quickly scrunched them closed again. He had a pain in his back, like he had just fallen from a height and landed on a hard rocky surface, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his torso,

"Holy shit..." he whispered.

"Language..." He heard a dull, monotone voice speak from somewhere near him. Matt opened his eyes again-slower this time-and started an attempt at sitting up. He was...Well actually he didn't know where the hell he was, but it was a dump!

There were grey, rotting and broken wooden planks as the tall walls of this place that just from the inside looked like a type of old, forgotten warehouse or barn. The floor he was lying on was made of a hard yellow stone...Sandstone, like the sandstone that he had used to build many towers in Minecraftia. He ran his hand through the thin layer of sand covering the stone and let it dribble through his hands. At the other end of the hall he could see a huge barn door made of the same grey, rotting wood. He also noticed that in the middle of the two side walls were little openings that seemed to lead to stairs. One side was leading up, the other leading down.

He heard someone walk up behind him and he quickly (well, as quickly as he could without falling back down again...damn he was light headed right now...) stood up and turned . And he was left a little shocked at what he saw.

He was expecting God, maybe Jesus, but if this is what he looked like then DAAAAAYYYMMM those paintings were wrong. He had a mop of messy black hair that looked like it hadn't even been taken notice to by its owner apart from the fact that it looked moderately clean. Clad in a simple outfit of a creased white long sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy, comfy looking denim jeans. His eyes onyx in colour and about as deep and emotionless as a bottomless pit, under them was heavy, dark marks from what looked like a lack of sleep. The man didn't look healthy at all. He looked way too skinny (though the baggy clothes he was wearing didn't really show off much of his figure.) and his skin was as pale as Matt's himself. But Matt could blame the guy, the outside and the sun was over-rated.

Matt just looked at him awkwardly and said nothing; the quirky man in front of him just scratched his head awkwardly. It was all very...well...awkward. Then Matt decided to take a leap and be social,

"Hey..." He said unsurely, waving his hand in a hello which the man examined wide eyed, like Matt was about to attack him or something, Matt closed his hand quickly then said nervously "Um...I'm Matt...Uh...Are you-Are you Jesus? Or...um, because last thing I remember was getting shot to death by a load of retard supporters."

The man's expression turned back to one that was unreadable and he shook his head,

"No, I am not this Jesus you speak of as I don't have a God-complex like some people I know. I am Ryu-" The man stopped then smiled slightly, "I am L."

The bomb-shell hit Matt like an actual bomb and he actually flinched and stepped back a bit. This man was L? This man is the man he was raised to copy and maybe one day succeed (not that he was smart enough or planning on succeeding)?

"You...You're L?" The man nodded,

"Not what you expected huh?"L said in his-what seemed common- monotone,

"N-No...you are-Better than anything I could ever imagine!" Matt exclaimed, and L looked at him with an owl like stare, Matt was laughing slightly and clapping his hands "Oh god you don't know how glad I am that you aren't some old depressed guy who wears suits and polishes his shoes! I so wouldn't want to look up to someone like that!"

Matt could swear that behind his heavy, black, bangs an eyebrow raised,

"You look up to me, why?"

"Oh-I am from Wammy's house. I was sorta raised with you as an icon."

"Oh so you are from the orphanage. Well it's a pleasure to meet one of my potential successors."

Matt smiled at the comment even though he knew he was never going to be his successor, even when he was alive he could never see himself with that job,

"Actually I was quite close with the top two. I know you've met Mello, man back then he wouldn't stop bragging to Near about the fact that he had met you and Near hadn't." L smiled again slightly then shook his head.

Suddenly behind us we heard the dull thwack of a body hitting the ground. L's eyes found the subject and he mumbled,

"Speak of the devil..." Matt turned to see the body lying there, and he couldn't believe who it was.

Lying there, long blonde hair, chiselled arms, black leather and crucifix and the scar slashing across his face as an everlasting reminder of that day, was the subject of their conversation.

"Mello?" Matt whispered. Even though he was dead himself and he knew that Mello was going to wake up any moment now, he couldn't help the thoughts swimming through his head. Mello was dead. Not alive, and it hurt him to the core to see his friend like that.

But as the first tear escaped his eye, he collected himself and mentally slapped himself across the face. Lifting his goggles he wiped the tear away and walked over to his friend and kneeled over him. Matt placed his hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly,

"Mello," He called softly, trying to wake him gently. Matt just hoped that Mello's death hadn't been as painful as his own. If...If that twonkelt Kira had gotten him at least the most he would have died from was a heart attack. Again if Kira had got him, Mello was going to be so pissed off when he finally woke up because if Kira had killed him, and Near wasn't here yet, that meant that-yet again- Mello had lost to Near.

Matt laughed slightly at the memories of Mello's past fits about coming second to the genius cloud that always rained on Mello's parade,

"Yo, you loser wake up!" He giggled. Slowly but surely Mello started to react. His face twitched slightly then his eyes opened. And as they did his hands went to his chest as his face scrunched up slightly. Matt let out a silent sigh, '_Heart attack...Or stab through the chest_.'

When Mello's eyes opened fully he saw Matt leaning over him and he had to shut his eyes and open them again just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming,

"Matt?" He asked a little shocked,

"Hey bro, how's death treating you?" Mello gasped and before Matt could react Mello's arms were around his neck hugging him tightly, almost strangling him,

"Matt! Holy fuck I am so sorry I never meant for you to die! Just the whole thing just went tits up and I have been feeling so bad-"

"Mello you're strangling me!" Matt wheezed out. Mello let go of him and smiled,

"Not a bad idea strangling you after what I've been through." Matt shook his head as he stood up. He held out his hand and helped his friend up. As he stood up, Mello's eyes met with the hunched figure stand not too far away from them. Said blue eyes widened and he straightened his posture slightly,

"Hello L."

"Hello Mello, how have you been?" His eyes scanned Mello's face and he took a couple of steps forward towards Mello. L gently poked the burnt skin of Mello's face and Mello looked very uncomfortable with the situation. As Matt watched it was sort of like a son coming to visit his father after a long period of time, and the father was assessing the damage while the son stood there dealing with it while at the same time wanting to be anywhere else.

All very family like, Matt also noticed that there weren't many comers in that sentence but he shrugged it off.

"How did you do this Mello? It looks like a serious burn; did you get into a fire?"

"Sorta," Mello seemed to gain some confidence from somewhere, "Yeah I just blew up a building so I could escape from Kira and his men, nothing much." L's eyes narrowed slightly and his thumb went to his lips,

"That's all well and good but that doesn't answer my question about your burn." Mello faltered slightly, nothing could get past L. He had known that from the start, but before he could reply with an excuse, Matt jumped in,

"Mello forgot to add the part about him still being inside the building when he blew it up." Mello's head swung to Matt and he glared at him angrily, Matt smiled slyly and held up his hands in surrender before turning and walking away.

"Mello you really need to stop being so reckless with your actions. You could have gotten killed."

"Well it doesn't really matter now since I am already dead." He mumbled folding his arms defensively. Then something sparked in his brain, "Wait, I'm dead. No, no, no!" His hands came to his head and behind him Matt shouted,

"Take-cover! Tornado Mello is about to tear through Wam-wait." Matt stopped and looked around, remembered that he wasn't in Wammy's or the Mafia hide out or anywhere actually then continued, "-Tear through where-ever-the-hell-we-are!"

Mello screamed something that got lost in translation at Matt before grabbing the vase next to him and throwing it at the wall

"Wait-Where did that vase even come from?!" Matt questioned, confused. Mello made a squeaking sound that sounded like a dying squirrel-rat and also gave Matt the impression that he really didn't care at the moment. Mello turned away from them, and Matt could hear him counting to ten under his breath.

Matt heard quiet footsteps approaching him and then L was next to him looking curiously at Mello,

"I am guessing this isn't the first time that he has done something like this?" L questioned

"No it's not except this is the calmest one I've seen so far. I guess the anger management really did help no matter what he says." Mello grumbled something under his breath which was probably something along the lines of 'I didn't have an anger problem in the first place.' L nodded,

"I am also assuming this has something to do with Near?" L asked causing Mello to turn on his heel,

"Yes, it has everything to do with that big headed twit because now I am dead he has won again. But this time I can never get the chance to beat him." Matt patted his shoulder in sympathy,

"Hey you could always say that you were the first to get here." Mello gave Matt a look,

"Yes but I don't think being the first to die is a very good thing to be proud of..."

_Thump! _

"Oh yet another nut job to join the band wagon," L said as he heard the now-worryingly-familiar sound of a body hitting the floor.

Now L had the song stuck in his head and a very disturbing yet interesting music video of Light singing it running through his brain. It was all just very unacceptable.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that when Mello came over and tapped him on the shoulder his eyes went wide and he said,

"Nothing wrong with me." Mello pulled a face that clearly shouted 'what the fuck' but L just pretended like nothing had happened and walked toward the guy who was currently lying face down sprawled on the sandy floor.

From what they could see the man had long black hair and was wearing a black trench coat over what was probably a suit as he was wearing suit trousers and nice shoes. Mello grabbed the guy and flipped him so he was facing upward. Now he could see that he was definitely wearing a suit. He was quite young, maybe only slightly older than himself. He was wearing thin-rimmed, rectangular glasses and there was a pen sticking out of his top.

L looked up at Mello and Matt expectantly as he had no idea who it was. But Mello and Matt looked about as clueless as he did.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until he wakes to find out who the hell he is." Mello said finally. Matt nodded and stood up, his hand went to his back pocket and when he couldn't feel anything there he looked slightly confused. He seemed to start panicking as his hands flew to every one of his pockets in, patting them down in a frenzied rush,

"Oh god no." Matt whispered, like he had just realised something so devastating that his world was going to implode just from knowing this knowledge. That he had just realised something that the whole meaning of his life may just crumple before him into dust and blow away in the wind.

Mello looked at him startled, Matt's hands went to his head and he fell to his knees

"Matt, what is it? Do you know this guy?" Mello was starting to get worried, what could be so disastrous that Matt would react in such a way,

"No, I don't know that guy." He was starting to sound hysterical now,

"What is it then? Matt I am getting worried tell me what the problem is." Matt looked Mello dead in his blue eyes,

"I haven't got my PSP. Or my Gameboy. Or my DS. Or my cigarettes." Matt was almost crying at this point. Mello was not amused to say the least,

"Are you being fucking serious? What the hell, making me worry like that, stop being so stupid." Matt grabbed Mello's shoulders,

"But I always carry my portable gaming devises with me. No matter where I go. What do you take with you everywhere Mello, the thing you can't live without?" Mello looked confused for a second, and then the realisation hit him.

Chocolate.

Mello's hand went to the pockets of his tight leather jeans, much like Matt had just done, and he couldn't find any chocolate anywhere. Then he remembered he left his chocolate on the table in the Mafia hide out before he went out on the Takada kidnapping.

"I haven't got my chocolate." Mello looked like he was going to panic but then he caught himself, "But I don't need it yet and I can live without it." He said it like he was trying to convince himself that this was true. L took this as a chance to speak up,

"I haven't had a single piece of cake or a single sweet since I got here. And you all know how long ago that was." L suddenly started thinking about something, his hands in his pockets he stared intently at nothing, "Though time does seem to go quicker here. Mello," Mello looked slightly shocked that he was being talked to, but then he looked more proud that he was being addressed by L when he could have just as easily have asked Matt, " How old were you when you found out I had died?"

Mello scratched his head in thought, "Well, I ran away from the orphanage after I found out that you had died and I ran away around...Fifteen?" L nodded,

"So how old are you now, around twenty at least." Mello nodded,

"I'm twenty-one." L's eyes widened,

"I've been dead for six years." Once the information had sunk in he continued, "I've been dead for six years but it only seems like I have been in this place for...Maybe a week, then Matt came here. So time definitely differs to Earth here." Before they could dwell on the thought Matt went back to panicking. In the process of his panicking he managed to trip over the guy's body, sending Mello into a laughing fit that caused him to fall to the floor.

The young adults were so busy rolling about on the floor that they didn't notice that the guy had now woken up. He looked to one side and saw a blonde in leather rolling around in hysterics, tears peeping out of the corner of his eyes. To the other side was a brunette hugging his knees singing something about a softy kitty and a warm kitty being little balls of fur, then in front of him, a crazy looking man with a hunch looking at the young adults with a curious eye.

"Where am I?" The crazy looking guy's eyes locked on his and he smirked slightly,

"Well you seemed to have awoken."

"Are you Jesus?" L's eyes narrowed,

"No, what is it with everyone thinking I'm Jesus or some type of God?!"

"God..." Suddenly, the man's eyes swelled with tears. The blonde guy next to him had now stopped laughing and was getting up off the floor,

"What's up? Oh right you're dead. Join the club!" The man stood up and wiped his eyes, when he opened them fully, he found that the crazy man was standing really close to him and he took a step back,

"I am L, but you can call me Ryuuzaki. Who are you?"

"I am Teru Mikami." Realisation swept across Mikami's face, "Wait, your L?" L nodded and pointed at Mello,

"That is Mello and the one currently in the foetal position in the corner is Matt."

"My God talked about you a lot L." L's eyes narrowed, then he realised who he meant by 'God' and he sighed,

"You mean Kira, or Light." Mikami felt like he was being watched and turned to see that the Matt and Mello were now side by side, glaring at him and boy, if it wasn't scary may he be hit by a flying ice-cream truck.

Suddenly they heard the sound of somebody walking down the stairs. They all turned to the door sized openings at the sides of the barn and saw someone come out of the ones that were leading up.

The man had slightly dishevelled hair that looked like freshly poured caramel that shimmered in yummy waves, sharp eyes a beautiful nutty brown with a red-ish glow to them. Sharpening features made up his soft looking face. He was carrying the jacket of his denim blue pin striped suit and under the top you could tell he was hiding a well toned body.

But no matter how attractive he was, everyone (bar Mikami because he is a devout, and L because well, he's L) was scowling at him. His eyes widened when he saw who was staring at him,

"Light Yagami, or should I say Kira." Mello snarled, Matt was getting ready to hold him back if he went to go for him. Mikami just seemed delighted but something showed that he wasn't too happy to see Light either.

Though everyone was staring at him, Light was only staring at one person. And that one person just stared straight on back, not wavering even for a second. Light was fist to break from the staring contest his eyes turning to the floor beneath his feet, he couldn't take the detective's deep, dark gaze.

Mello started to go toward Light but Matt grabbed his arms and L held a hand in front of his path. L's expression was as unreadable as ever but there was something different about it. Normally there was a small, child-like playfulness always present somewhere, whether it be his dark eyes or his rare smile. But all that was gone. There was nothing in his face, nothing to show what he was thinking at all. He actually looked slightly sad, or lonely.

This expression stayed as he slowly made his way toward Light. His steps sure but it seemed like he was holding back; his steps seemed slightly hesitant, like he was physically trying to stop himself from going any faster. But this hesitant-cy was microscopic, so much so that they weren't sure if it was actually there or if they were imagining it.

Once he reached Light, he took a breath and said,

"Hello, Kira." Light looked up from the ground slowly, then finally he met his eyes with L's and it looked like he was fit to cry. But all that was gone within seconds, and his usual facade was back and he looked as laid back and calm as usual. Like he was talking to his sister or a teacher, not like he was talking with someone he had been chained to for several months and spent an important bit of his life with. Not with someone who he had fought countless times and spent many nights cursing at for making him stay up so late. Not someone who he had befriended and the only someone who could match him in intelligence.

Not the one he had ordered to death.

"Since you are here I guess it means that you're dead." L continued in an emotionless monotone, "And if you are dead, it means that I have won." A sarcastic smile played on L's lips, mocking Light and rubbing the facts in his face, before it disappeared, "But I guess I can't take all the credit as it really was my successors that did it."

"Yes, I really wasn't expecting them. Well played." L and Light just looked at each other for a while and thoughts of past times ran through their heads. It was killing Light inside toy just be standing here so far away from the detective, but Kira kept talking, whispering to him from the back of his brain, nudging at him continually never leaving for a second. Light fought it away, buried him deep and forgot about him. Finally Light started to say something else but L stopped him, knowing instantly what he was about to say,

"Later." He whispered sternly and Light tensed his jaw and nodded. L turned from Light to his struggling successors, "Now then Mello let's 'take-a-chill-pill' shall we? Matt let him go he isn't going to hurt anyone while I am here." Mello blinked at what L had just said and Matt followed orders and let him go.

"Now that that is settled," L mumbled, "Here is Kira, or Light Yagami the person who lead me and everyone else here to their death. He is the cause of millions of other deaths as well and is a well known heart breaker with the ladies." Mello giggled,

"I see what you did there. Heart breaker, heart attacks..." Mello was the only one laughing so he stopped and let L continue.

"As I was saying he is all that and more but let's just all try and be nice and not make this awkward because this whole chapter has been really awkward and the writer is sick of writing about awkward scenes."

"Stop breaking the fourth-wall anytime now L..." Light mumbled behind him. L hushed him, he was getting sick of being interrupted.

"Lest we forget about all the people he has killed and the crime he has committed, but let's try and all be one big happy family okay? From now on it's Light not Kira-"Mello put his hand up and L sighed, "Yes Mello." He mumbled,

"Hey, yeah. Can the name Kira be used when he is getting on our nerves or pissing us off?"

"Language again and yes that shall be excused." Light protested from behind him but L gave him this look and Light decided that he kinda deserved it.

Just slightly.

"So here's to getting along. Now that is the biggest speech I have made in a while and I am very sweet depived and not in the best of moods so let's all get together and be friends while leaving me in peace, talking to you Mello." Mello looked shocked,

"Hey what did I do?"

"You didn't do it yet but you're going to do something."

And with that L walked away hunched as always to the far corner where a sofa was now standing (when did that get there?) and he sprawled on it with his face in a pillow. He had a headache coming.

Everyone turned to look at Light. Light smiled awk-No not that word-uncomfortably-yes, using the English language to its fullest.

"Well I guess we should all introduce ourselves." Light smiled then cleared his throat walking up to Mikami. "Hello, I'm Light Yagami." He held out his hand and Mikami took his hand, holding back his inner fan-girl. Clearing his own throat Mikami smiled and replied,

"Teru Mikami, it's an honour." They shook hands then Light moved to Matt. He looked at the goggled boy as he fidgeted, not really sure what to do with his hands. Once Light had put out his hand he stopped and looked at him. The smile on Light's face was so genuine and bright that Matt took his hand and shook it,

"Matt. Or Mail Jeevas, pronounced mile, spelt mail. Weird right?" Light agreed and Matt started to feel slightly more comfortable. All he needed now was his games and a cigarette and he could happily relax.

Mello was next. Light thought that he was going to be his hardest obstacle to jump. The boy had looked at him with such hate earlier; Light thought that it might just be impossible to make a truce with him. But, Light tried his luck anyway. He held out his hand and Mello regarded it with curiosity, then a look as if Light must have been joking. Looking over his shoulder slightly, Mello saw L looking at him. Knowing exactly what Mello was thinking. Mello sighed and took Light's hand. He wasn't doing it for himself; he was doing it for L.

"Hello, I am Light Yagami. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mello looked into Light's eyes and smirked despite himself,

"Mello. Or Mihael Keelh, but I prefer Mello." Mello gripped Light's hand firmly and they did a very manly handshake, understanding passing through the men after that one gesture. "So Light," Mello began, striking up conversation, "How's my albino freak doing?"

Light laughed when he noticed that Mello was talking about Near, then directed him over to the very comfy and decorated living area-with a polished wood floor, plain, tan colour wallpaper that matched up nicely with the beige, fabric sofas, including the circular ones that could spin. Homely looking dark wood, glass toped side tables with stylish lamps and flora placed on them stood by them. There was even a matching coffee table standing centre stage -that had come from no-where. Nevertheless, they sat there and talked for a while.

L looked at the bunch talking as if they were old friends. Light, Mikami and Mello doing most of the talking while Matt just sat and listened, the boys still seemed wary of Light but they were starting to get more comfortable.

For now, L was just enjoying his time alone. He hadn't been alone for a while and it was nice to think back on times without people interrupting, wanting his impute on something or someone needing something explained.

L was dreading the talk with Light that was coming; he had spent his first couple of days here being angry, feeling betrayed and above all stupid. But something inside him always said that the time would come when he would have to talk to Light about the things that had happened, and if anything was going to happen now. He had always pushed these thoughts away, convincing himself that he was going to be alone here for all eternity. But then Matt popped out of the air and the thoughts he had forgotten came back with a vengeance, their pitch-forks and torches burning.

As L was off in his own little world and the others talked amongst themselves, finding stuff out about each other, gaining trust with each conversation, someone overhead watched them with a smile. Glad that things had turned out just as planned, because no one really knows what happens after death. But it can't hurt to find out.

* * *

**There you have it. I would really love a review if you could and thought it was worth it, I don't know if you guys like it if you don't tell me and if no one likes it I wont continue. This is also the longest fanfic chapter I have ever written, so partay to that *streamers*.**

**I was really nice to Light in this. I really hate him sorry I just...iarjhgio rshsgdf...But I was going to make him fall down the stairs and get really hurt but, it just wouldn't work because of the whole time thingy so I just made it like he had landed on the stairs, woken up then made his way down. So be happy Light fangirls.**

**Team L all dah way brah.**

**Also the parts where things are appearing out of no-where isn't just me being lazy in writing it has an actual part in the story and will be explained later on. That's why it happens so many times. **

**Sorry about some parts I think L and the others come slightly out of character at some parts but I tried my best to keep them in character at all times. There are going to be other chapters soon and yes if you haven't already guess there is going to be some LxLight yaoi, because I am just a hopeless fangirl. **

**Sorry about the reminder about Matt's death but ya'know, had to be done. Not to offend but I really cant see why he is so popular XD He was only in like three scenes! XD **

**Anyway. I will see you guys later I hope**

**Peace Out Homies **

**AppleCrumblePerson.**

**SIDE-NOTE SIDE-NOTE SIDE-NOTE SIDE-NOTE SIDE-NOTE SIDE-NOTE SIDE-NOTE SIDE-NOTE SIDE-NOTE SIDE-NOTE SIDE-NOTE**

**Well while I was writing this, I was watching this video by VSauce called 'Why Are Things Creepy?' and it came to one point in the video where it showed something that makes people creepy and these are the ones that stood out for me.**

**The person stood too close to your friend**  
**The person had a peculiar smile**  
**The person had bulging eyes**  
**The person had unkempt hair**  
**The person had very pale skin**  
**The person had bags under his or her eyes**  
**Person was dressed oddly**

**...**

**These were Behaviours and Physicality's that were found to be "characteristic of creepy people"**

**Does it remind you of anyone? Cause I just can't put my finger on it...**


	2. Later'

**Chapter two yay!  
**

**In this one there is some LxLight lovin' so you no likey, you no ready. But come on, who doesn't like LxLight, I personally think it is the cutest couple ever. So yes, beware the yaoi. **

**Thank you to you guys who reviewed and followed you make me feel like Disco Stu-Idek. But thanks**

**Not much else to say to bon appetite. **

* * *

L had gotten curious. He just couldn't help himself; he was a detective by blood and couldn't help his curiosity grow. He had noticed that a couple time that things had been appearing out of thin air, very conveniently. For example, the chairs the others were talking on and the one he was currently lazing on. The vase that Mello had thrown at the wall earlier, and now Mello was eating a bar of chocolate. It seemed that he hadn't even noticed that he had started eating it. L thought over the events and had a hypothesis. The items appeared when you needed them most, or it would be convenient to have at that moment it time. Mello had needed something to vent his anger out on and they had all needed somewhere to sit and converse. L decided to test his idea out, but he guessed that he couldn't really test it out if he was thinking about testing it out. The thoughts swam through his head, making sense to no one but himself.

Slowly he picked up the fork with the bite size piece of delicious, fluffy strawberry sponge cake and brought it to his lips. Too deep in thought to notice that he was suddenly eating cake, he continued to think, his dark eyes staring at the opposite wall. He only noticed that the cake was there when it was gone. Looking down at the crumb sprinkled plate that he was holding in his hand, realisation hit him. He must be right, he had never been wrong before and now he had proof, he always needed something sweet when he was thinking about something that absorbed him like that hypothesis had, the hypothesis that had now grown into a theory.

Sliding off the comfy leather couch he slouched over to the group of people in front of him. They were all too busy with their conversation to notice that he had walked over,

"I have a theory." The monotone of his voice hit everyone suddenly and Mello jumped and almost fell onto the floor as L was standing right behind him.

"A theory on what exactly L?" Light enquired. Mello moved over to give L room to sit down. L thanked him and perched himself on the beige, fabric chair, his thumb sitting comfortably on his lips as he began to explain,

"The theory is about everything around us. The things we sit on and the things we are eating." Everyone around him looked slightly confused, but Light was deep in thought, either he had figured out what the detective meant and was pondering on it, or he was trying to figure out what L had said in the first place, "What I mean is, Mello was panicking earlier because he didn't have any chocolate on him or around him. Yet here he sits next to me enjoying a bar of chocolate, and not just any chocolate, but his most preferred brand." Next to him Mello had stopped eating his chocolate and glanced at it, as if only noticing it now and everyone around him stared at him. Satisfied L continued to explain his theory, "Also the homely living room we are currently situated wasn't here earlier."

Light looked at L, "Are you trying to say that this place we are in creates things when we need them, or it would be convenient to have them around?" L resisted a smile, Light always knew what he was talking about. It was one of the things he lov-

L looked anywhere but at Light, "Precisely Light. As to prove my theory, when I was sitting alone earlier, thinking about this exact subject a cake appeared in my hand." He placed the white plate he ate off earlier onto the coffee table in the middle of the room. Mello shook his head,

"But why hasn't Matt got a gaming consol then? If it gave you cake and me chocolate, why didn't Matt get a Gameboy or something?"

"Yeah that's true." Matt sounded from across the room,

"Maybe it doesn't like Matt, wouldn't be surprised. " Mikami added, Matt scowled at him through his goggles

"Nice." Matt muttered. L noticed that Mello was giving Mikami a stern look too but it faded just as fast as it came. L came to another conclusion that Matt and Mikami didn't like each other. Mello smiled as he looked at Matt,

"Or maybe it's this place telling him he needs to be more social." Mello joked; Matt flung his arms out in protest,

"Hey! I am social!" Matt argued causing Mello to laugh in response,

"Matt the last time we were in town- wait," Mello said with a smile in his voice as well as on his face, "-firstly to get you out of the house I had to physically pick you up and put you on the back of my bike. Then when we got there, you wouldn't talk to the cashier because you were so shy, when you wanted to buy something so I had to buy it for you, even though I had already purchased what I wanted to buy!" Matt mumbled something and Mello shook his head laughing,

"Mello could have a point." L interjected, Matt looked up at sharply, "What I mean is, maybe this place wants us to get to know each other better, and wants you all to talk to each other. So no matter how much Matt wants a game, it won't give it to him so he is forced to join in with the conversation." It made sense and everyone knew it. So it explained a lot, but then another question popped up,

"But what I want to know is why we don't react when we see these things pop up?" Light asked, "Okay maybe you and Mello didn't notice the chocolate and the cake because you are so used to eating it. But why one of us didn't notice that Mello had suddenly pulled out a bar of chocolate is slightly weird." L's eyes wondered to the floor and his thumb moved about his bottom lip as he thought. Light sat back in his chair, legs crossed at the knee (cause he's a woman like that) and arms crossed across his chest as he thought. Everyone else around them waited in anticipation, waiting to find out what the detectives thought.

"What if..." Light started, "Maybe there's something that makes us notice the things but not really react to them, to make it seem normal?"

"Yes but earlier Matt..." They went on for a while. The two of them talking and discussing their ideas on what was happening. Everyone else got a bit lost, Mello joined in at some parts but soon got lost too. Plus, there was something about the conversation that seemed really personal. But Mello didn't care, he was just glad to see that spark back in L's eyes.

Their conversation had taken another road and Light almost didn't feel the tap on his shoulder he was so into the conversation. He turned to see Mikami standing there,

"We're going to hit the hay." He said in his quiet voice, "I guess your theory is right as there are now a load of bedrooms over there." Light turned completely around and saw that the warehouse seemed to have grown bigger as there were now a row of mahogany wooden doors lining one of the walls, the walls which now were done up with the same homely wallpaper as the 'lounge'. He watched as Matt and Mello walked into one of the rooms, Mello was yawing and laughing at the same time at something Matt had just said as he followed him into the bedroom.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Light." Light nodded in reply,

"Goodnight Mikami." L droned, sounding bored. Mikami looked at him from the corner of his eye then murmured a good night before retreating to one of the empty rooms. Suddenly silence surrounded them and it was just the two of them. Light hadn't noticed how long they had been talking, but there wasn't really time here he guessed. There were no windows and he hadn't tried to open those barn doors yet but he took a logical guess and decided that there was probably no Sun outside because there was no light seeping through the cracks in the boards of the barn doors.

Turning back to L it hit him again. They were alone, completely and utterly alone. It hadn't been this way in a while, in fact the last time they had been alone was those long nights staying up trying to catch a mass murderer that was hiding right under their noses.

"Light, we need to talk." Light was quickly snapped out of his memories when L's un-emotional voice called out to him. Running a hand through his hair he nodded. There really was no way of getting out of it, no matter how awkward it may be they had to talk about this, "First of all I want to say that all trust you ever gained with me, even if it was just minimal, has been completely demolished. So it's up to you to decide whether you want to try and gain it back but I can tell you now that is going to be almost impossible. You were the first person I had ever trusted in my life bar Watari. I knew it was a stupid idea even from the word go but I continued with the charade because I-..." Light watched as L faded off, the last of his sentence snatched away with the air. It hurt Light, because he knew what L was thinking of saying but he didn't say it. It didn't surprise Light that L was opening up to him like this. He had done it other times to, but that was probably back when he had his trust. Light was determined to get it back. No matter how long it took,

Light looked down to the ground, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin cradled in his hands. He spoke quietly as he said,

"L, I just don't know what to say. I never ever wanted to kill you, but Kira...he's something else." L sighed and looked at Light seriously,

"Light Yagami and Kira are the same person. Don't try to fool me with that move-" Light looked at L sharply,

"I am not trying to trick you L! The guy who you were chained to for months on end was Light Yagami, pure and simple. The guy that talked to you during those nights and held you when you were scared and laughed at you quirks was Light Yagami!" His anger died down as he uttered the next sentence, almost as if he was sorry, "The other times, it was Kira. But somehow, whenever I was with you, like, really with you, I shone through Kira. You just brought myself out of it." L's expression didn't change throughout the whole speech,

"So is Light trying to say that he has a spilt-personality?" Light nodded, thankful that L was getting what he was saying, "One that just happens to turn on and off whenever he pleases?" L raised a hidden eyebrow at him and Light started protest before L continued, drowning Light's voice out easily, "If that is true then how do I know who I am talking to? Who do I know who I was talking to then, telling things too that haven't been discussed in maybe my whole life?" Light continued to protest but L just seemed to ignore him, stirring the cup of tea that had appeared on the table and adding lumps of sugar to, "So who am I talking to now hm? Who do I address you as, Light or..." L gave him a hateful, mocking look and a small scowl appeared on his alabaster lips as he whispered, "God?"

Light snapped. And before he knew what he was doing his fist had connected with L's face and L fell to the side, dropping his tea to the floor as he flew across the chair. Struggling up he pulled himself up to his elbows, his ebony hair shadowing his eyes, "You know, you still punch like Light." He muttered monotonously. Light crawled on top of him and grabbed the collar of his top and pulling him menacingly closer to him. L's expression was as unreadable as ever as he looked into Light's angry, amber eyes their faces so close L could feel his heavy angry breaths fanning over his face,

"Thats because I am Light." He growled but L didn't look convinced, "L I have one question to ask you." Light whispered after a couple of minutes of closeness.

"I'm all ears." L replied. Light searched L's shining coal eyes for something,

"What are we?" L blinked, slightly confused then Light continued to explain, "I mean, what are we to each other now, friends, enemies?" L's eyes moved from Light's as he thought,

"Friends wouldn't lie to each other and kill each other so that crosses friends off the list, yet enemies wouldn't have got as close as we did so..." L's eyes returned to Lights, "What do you wanna be?" He whispered, Light smirked and before L knew what was happening, Light pulled him closer to him and connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. That was the exact moment that L's brain short-circuited and all his thoughts and all his logic were abandoned. But who needs logic anyway? He is a boring fuck.

L's hands buried themselves into his copper hair as he pulled Light closer to him, no matter how many times he told himself otherwise, he had missed this. He had missed this so much, he wasn't sure how he had survived being dead without the electricity that shot through him when Light kissed him. Light bit down on L's bottom lip causing a low growl to emit from him then Light's hands gently lowered him down so he was flat on his back with Light pressed on top of him. Now that his hands were free Light let them explore L's body again, re-tracing and remembering his body. A shiver pulsed through his entire body as L felt Light's hands slip up his top and smooth over his stomach.

He felt like he was flying, like Tinkerbell had sprinkled fairy dust all over him and he was flying over the sparkling London at night to Neverland. This feeling only escalated when he heard Light moan his name when L's tongue slipped its way into his mouth, basking in the exotic taste that was Light Yagami he whimpered into the kiss. Light broke their closeness and looked down at L, his face slightly blushed and his dark eyes hooded,

"Thats what I wanna be." He whispered before bringing L into another passionate kiss. Everything was going peachy. Then,

"Light?" A shrill, girly, all too familiar voice called from the darkness. The two quickly parted, jumping to other sides of the chair. While Light had to sort out his hair and clothes, L didn't really need to do anything as his appearance hadn't changed much. L noticed that around them the building was morphing and changing. L thought he recognised the place but it couldn't have been possible, he couldn't remember ever being anywhere that looked like this.

"Misa?" Light called back, confused, then from round the corner she came, blonde hair and Gothic clothing galore. Her make-up was different then before and she was wearing a long, black dress that took the style of a maids outfit, she even had a black and white piny and head dress.

She looked slightly shocked for a second then she smiled and tears started forming in her eyes as she ran and tackled Light.

Or, that's what she thought she was doing. She obviously couldn't see too well in the dark or had really miscalculated her dive because all of a sudden L was wrapped in a boa constrictor-like hug and was being peppered with kisses and apologies from the blonde model. Too shocked to do anything L just stiffened and his eyes widened, Light also too confused to do anything just watched. Then, once he finally decided that L was going to probably implode from Misa, he coughed and caught her attention.

When Misa looked up she saw her boyfriend trying to hold in his laughter. When Misa looked down into her arms, she saw the pale, ebony haired detective almost statuesque in his frozen state of shock, it didn't even seem like he was breathing. Gasping in horror she dropped L and recoiled back, Light was having a very hard time keeping in his laughter and splutters were heard from where he was sitting,

"Misa, what a wonderful surprise," L said stiffly, "Also I don't think a heart attack is going to do much to me anymore, so if you would kindly never ever do that ever again in forever then that would be supercalifragilisticexpialidocious as Mary Poppins would put it." Light was now giggling to himself in a silent fit of laughter, yet Misa was even more confused now as it seemed she had no idea who Mary Poppins was.

But no sooner had she overcome her shock, she pounced on Light apologising to him instead. Light didn't seem to find it as funny anymore now that the shoe was on the other foot, as Misa and Light talked L backed away onto the other seat, away from Amane and her deathly hugs and into the safety of his own world.

After a while Light stood up and stretched,

"Well I think it's time we went to bed, don't you think?" Though the question was directed at L, Misa answered with an affirmative and, grasping onto Light's arm, made her way over to the bedrooms. Out of pure habit L followed along on the way to the room Light was going to stay in. Just as Light opened the door and stepped in Misa saw L and looked at him weirdly,

"Um, why are you still here?" Misa questioned bluntly, "It's not like you need to observe him anymore, you know he was Kira." L blinked then lowered his head, nibbling lightly at his thumb nail,

"Oh I guess you're right, sorry force of habit I'll leave you two alone." Giving Light one last fleeting look, he made his way down the corridor. Behind him he heard Misa mutter,

"What a pervert." Before closing the door to their room, L's fist clenched in his pocket at the comment but he let it go. Maybe it was for the best; he didn't really trust Light anymore so it was probably better if they stayed apart. Plus he did NOT want to be the one to break it to Misa that her precious Light was gay and was currently infatuated with none other than the person she hated most. He would take that bridge when it came.

L wasn't really sure about what he was feeling either. He didn't trust Light but when they were alone or just talking it was like the best thing ever. There was that one feeling, but that feeling needed trust to blossom so it couldn't be that. Maybe it was just lust, L didn't know and it bugged him. But from what Light had done, he guessed Light wanted to be together like they were before. But now that Misa was here, that was going to be a tad hard. Light might forget about it, and if he did it answered his questions and solved his problems. Yes, maybe it was fate that Misa came, maybe they weren't supposed to be together and Misa came at just the right moment to prevent them from doing so.

As L's thoughts wandered, he himself wandered past Matt and Mello's room and stopped his thoughts with a screech, all he heard as he walked past was Matt shout,

"You scared the crap out of me! I appreciate the help but I have anal muscles!" Next he heard Mello laughing uncontrollably. L was very concerned at what they were talking about, mouth open he turned to the door and raised his hand to knock then stopped himself. He had only heard part of the conversation. There was obviously a completely rational explanation for what Matt had said so he forgot about it. Closing his mouth he shook his head and smiled before making his way next door. At least they were as carefree and happy as always.

The door to the room swung open and stopped softly with a quite creak. The room was pretty bland, a wooden desk and matching tall wardrobe, snowy white wall paper lining the walls and a single bed lying waiting against the right wall. L regarded the room curiously; again something told him he knew this place. It was oh so familiar but he just couldn't think of what it was. An idea came to him and to check he walked over to the draws in the wooden desk.

Opening them they seemed like normal draws, filled with scraps of different papers piled into a messy pile, gibberish and doodles covering their surfaces. Casually flicking through the pages he looked to the back of the drawer to see a small, almost unnoticeable hole. He regarded it as if it were no more than a spot of dirt and continued skipping through the papers in his hands. Suddenly he stopped at a certain piece of paper.

Holding the piece of paper he smiled slightly, but his suspicions would not be cleared until he was finished. Ripping the paper slightly near the top he opened the little make-shift pouch, inside lay a small hooked pin. Shaking the paper upside down and tipped the pin into his hand. Now you may think that a pouch on the back of one of the pieces of paper may look suspicious, but all the pieces of paper looked like this. It simply looked like he had ripped the paper and put a different piece behind it to simply fix the paper.

Taking the little needle he stuck it through the hole and pulled and the back opened to reveal a secret compartment with a packet of sweets stored inside. He was right; this was his old room from Wammy's house. It had been so long since he had last been in here. Placing the wooden panel back in its original place he took the packet of sweets to the bed, perching himself on to the bed he began eating the sweets as he thought. It felt odd being in his room alone now, after he was so used to someone else being there. He knew that he was never going to get to sleep without Light there so he didn't even bother trying. Used to not sleeping he decided that it wasn't a problem, and if it did become one he would have to live with it, even if he had the choice he wouldn't have Light sleeping here with him.

Feeling nostalgic as he looked around the room he nibbled on his sweets and thought back on the times he had been here. Around him the others were one by one falling to sleep, their thoughts on what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Dat ending. I suck at endings. Also I think I made Misa seem really bitchy in this but trust me brah, I didn't mean to. And with the Light being a woman comment I couldn't help myself. Srsly, what man sits like that? Bar JB...But he isn't really a man either is he?**

**Yes I just compared Light to JB YOU GOT A PROBLEM!? Cause I know I do, they just haven't identified it yet...**

**ENOUGH ABOUT JB! I SHALL SIT IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT I HAVE DONE CAUSE EVEN THOUGH I HATE HIS GUTS LIGHT IS MUCH AWESOMER THAN HIM AND DOESNT EVEN COMPARE!**

**But if you liked it review, if you loved it follow AND review and join me next time if you really love me :3**

**AppleCrumblePerson**

**Come on guys. JB spat on his fans and laughed, is that really someone to look up to?**


	3. A Message From The Author

...Hello.

I'm not going to go through excuses about why I haven't updated, because to be honest its because I have been too lazy...Well, slightly lazy, I have started the new chapter, but I have been working on a one-shot and it has taken up the time of any writing that I do. But also its because I have lost direction of this story...

So I am stopping it.

...

...

...

BAZINGA!

No I am not stopping the story, that would be silly and horrible to the people who like it. But what I am going to do is completely re-write it. I read it over recently and I just wasn't happy with it. I wasn't happy with how the characters reacted to each other (with Light especially.) and the I have a whole new idea on what to do with putting LxLight into the story. The way I was doing it just wasn't going to work, the plot was rushed as I just wanted to write a lovey scene between them. Also the writing was just terrible and I was trying to be funny when I can't really do funny which is sad. So I am going to change EVERYTHING!

But it's going to take me longer than expected. My dad completely reset my computer the other week because it wasn't working properly (things range to blue screening, crashing and restarting randomly) so I saved everything onto an external hard drive and let my dad get on with it. But during the process of resetting the computer, it did something that my dad didn't set it to do and something it has never done before so...I lost everything. Stories, photos, videos and that I am never going to get back...well bar the music I can just get it off my Ipod but everything else is gone. So instead of just editing the already writing chapter I have to start afresh.

So I ask for your patience. I will re-upload everything and present you with a new chapter along with it to keep you going, then it is back to normal. If you wanna stop following because you aren't happy with my decision then, hey. It's a free world, and this is just a amateur (and not very good) story about fictional characters and really, I need to get a better hobby. But I never will as I am an Otaku and proud!

So see you whenever...hopefully.

Thanks for your patience x -AppleCrumblePerson


End file.
